I Believe I Can Fly
by Nelia
Summary: A day from The Boy's honeymoon - Side Story to the Sweetness Arc! (Re-Posted)!
1. Prologue

Title: I believe I Can Fly.  
  
Author: Nelia  
  
E-mail: karolien_de_paepe@hotmail.com  
  
Pairing: 1x2x3x4x5  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Beta: None so far  
  
Warning: Language, AU, OOC  
  
Archive: FF.net under Nelia and my yahoo group: Shinigami's Sanctuary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.yadda yadda. I'm just borrowing it all for entertainment. No money was made, nor do I wish to make any. Wouldn't say no of course, but hey. All characters belong to Gundam Wing. Song belongs to R. Kelly  
  
Brief Summary: A day out of the Boys honeymoon ~ Side Story to the Sweetness Arc!  
  
Author's Notes: Please note that I'm from Belgium so please keep in mind that English isn't my native language, so I apologise for any mistakes you find!!! 


	2. I Believe I Can Fly

I believe I Can Fly.  
  
After a hectic bachelor party and a hectic wedding the guys were finally enjoying their honeymoon and each other. They decided to travel around the world and see things they only saw in books and magazines, things they protecting during the wars and wanted to see if was worth the afford and of course it was.  
  
Seeing as they had both the bachelor party and the wedding in New Zealand they decided to stay at least a week and enjoy the beautiful country. They rented a house in the middle of nowhere and decided to stay there and wander around.  
  
That's why they were enjoying a nice pick-nick on a cliff with a nice view of a waterfall and a lake below them. They could see al the way to the 'edge of the world' like they called it and it make them feel like they were truly alone for the moment. No one to bother them except themselves and they were savouring every moment of it.  
  
Right now, they were sitting at the edge of a forest under tree hiding them from the fierce New-Zealand sun, they just finished lunch and we're dozing enjoying the moment. Nothing could be heard except the waterfall below, some birds and Duo humming some kind of tune.  
  
"Hey Duo, what's that song you keep humming?" asked Quatre looking up at Duo; who had crawled into a tree earlier and was now sprawled on a branch, one leg swinging back and forth while his arms where crossed behind his head, his eyes closed. He peeked under his eyelids at his new husband and smiled.  
  
"I dunno, some song I heard on the radio earlier. It kinda stuck into my head, I'll stop if I'm bothering you.." Answered Duo.  
  
"No No, don't stop." started Quatre, hoping he didn't offend his younger lover seeing how much Duo loved singing,  
  
"Can you sing it to us?" interrupted Wufei, looking up with a smile.  
  
"Um, sure. If you really want me too." stated Duo looking down at his four husband who were all looking at him with a smile nodding away. Duo smiled back and started singing.  
  
//I used to think that I could not go on.  
  
And life was nothing but an awful song.  
  
But now I know the meaning of true love.  
  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms.  
  
If I can see it, then I can do it.  
  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it.//  
  
Listening to the words of the song, the guys found truth in the words. They all had an awful youth even Quatre and Wufei who both had families but with all the responsibilities thrown their way when they were young they never truly enjoyed their childhood. And Heero, Duo and Trowa never had a childhood having to live without a family and a home, having to do awful things just to survive.  
  
Then the wars came and everything changed because it was then they finally found their salvation, in each other. From the moment they met each other, they all knew life was going to be different from that moment on. They were going to be free.  
  
//I believe I can fly.  
  
I believe I can touch the sky.  
  
I think about it every night and day.  
  
Spread my wings and fly away.  
  
I believe I can soar.  
  
I see me running through that open door.  
  
I believe I can fly.  
  
I believe I can fly.  
  
I believe I can fly.//  
  
Duo stood up on the branch while he continued singing. He looked down and saw his husbands watch every move, listening intently to the song he was singing, smiling back when he smiled at them.  
  
Looking at his lovers Duo's heart filled with love and it seemed like he could truly fly, he felt free. Closing his eyes, he let go of the branches and spread his arms feeling the wind flow through his hair, ruffling his bangs and making a few stray strands fly around his face. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his face he smiled as he continued singing.  
  
//See I was on the verge of breaking down.  
  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud.  
  
There are miracles in life I must achieve.  
  
But first I know it starts inside of me, oh!  
  
If I can see it, then I can be it.  
  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it.//  
  
They were all on the verge of breaking down at one point or another during the war. The moments when they were alone were the hardest. No one to talk to, no one to distract you, no one to make you forget the things you did and will do at one point in the future.  
  
But every bad thing stopped when they found each other. Five young man, each with different characters and different stories came to together and kept the nightmares at bay. Even though their pasts where different, they understood each other like no one else could. This created a bond, a bond that could never be broken, not even in death.  
  
They all loved each other and would do anything for each other. And have mercy on the soul that should ever come between them.  
  
//I believe I can fly.  
  
I believe I can touch the sky.  
  
I think about it every night and day.  
  
Spread my wings and fly away.  
  
I believe I can soar.  
  
I see me running through that open door.  
  
I believe I can fly.  
  
I believe I can fly.  
  
I believe I can fly.//  
  
Duo jumped down the tree and stood before his husbands smiling the sweetest smile they've ever seen and it warmed their heart knowing he was theirs. A few stray strands still flew around him as he spread his arms and twirled around still singing.  
  
He moved away from them to the edge of the cliff and looked down smiling a mischievous smile and then back up nodding before turning back to his husbands who were already on their feet looking a tad worried and made a collective sigh when Duo stepped away from the edge and walked back towards them with a smile.  
  
//Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh!  
  
If I can see it, then I can do it.  
  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it.//  
  
When he reached his husbands Duo's eyes twinkled and he had a wide smile on his face. The guys knew that look, it was the look he wore every time he was going to do something mischievous or potentially dangerous. The guys looked a bit edgy when he walked past them, then turned around singing the last few lines of the song before stealing himself for something. Realising what he was about to do, they all yelled and moved forward,  
  
"Duo, NO!"  
  
But they a bit late for Duo ran strait ahead at full speed towards the cliff before spreading his arms and jumping off into the lake below with a loud war cry. The guys ran towards the cliff with their hearts pounding in their chests when they heard a loud splash. Looking over the cliff in fear of finding their younger husband dead, they sighed in relief when they found him coming up hair flowing around him, smiling big, waving and yelling at them.  
  
"Come on in guys, the water's great!"  
  
And before Trowa, Quatre and Wufei could even blink they saw Heero running past them and jumping in after Duo with a big uncharacteristic,  
  
"WOOP!"  
  
Looking down at their two husbands kissing they smiled at each other before leaping of the cliff themselves yelling the whole way down.  
  
//Hey, if I just spread my wings.  
  
I can fly.  
  
I can fly.  
  
I can fly, hey.  
  
If I just spread my wings.  
  
I can fly.  
  
Fly-eye-eye.//  
  
=============================================================  
  
The song used was 'I believe I Can Fly' by 'R. Kelly'  
  
Sucked right?  
  
Review please pretty please! 


End file.
